(Not applicable)
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to in-line skates, and more particularly to an improved suspension system for the wheels of in-line skates to permit movement over projections and depressions.
(2) Background Information
In-line skating has become a very popular sport and mode of travel for many people, and especially the xe2x80x9cyounger generation.xe2x80x9d While conventional roller skates and in-line skate have been known for many years, there has not been a large advancement in the features of such skates for some time.
One of the major problems encountered by the skater is the close encounter with objects in the skating path, such as sticks and stones. Even the smallest object can cause a serious problem to the skater, since the wheels on the conventional skate will not go over the object, but rather will encounter the object and stop turning. This, in turn, can result in the skater falling to the ground, especially if the contact with the object is unexpected.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved suspension system for skates.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved suspension system for skates, which will permit the skate wheels to rise up over and obstacle, or span a depression, without causing the skate wheels to stop at the obstacle, or drop into the depression.
A further object is to provide a skate with a suspension system that is simple in operation and economical to manufacture.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
The suspension system of the present invention includes a front walking arm assembly on a skate with front and rear wheels. The front walking arm assembly is pivotally mounted on a transverse pivot axle located between the front and rear wheels of the assembly. A standard wheel plane is formed by the axles of the front and rear wheels when the skate is traversing a planar surface, and the walking arm assembly pivot axle is located below the standard wheel plane.